Happy Birthday Alois
by WolfKnox
Summary: 17 year old Oliver Blackwood has a gift for his sexy boyfriend Alois Trancy who's now He's got a present for Alois he'll never forget


Well today is my crazy sexy boyfriend, or you may know him as Alois Trancy's birthday. I have a special gift for him, I hope he'll like it. I was waiting for Alois to come from work. I was wearing black cat ears, a black leather vest, black panties with a black detachable cat tail attached to it. I was dressed like a black kitty, a sexy horny little kitten. I was laying on our black leather couch, what can I say? I absoutely love the color black. After like 10 minutes of waiting for my sexy blonde boyfriend the door opened, in walked said blonde. His eyes met mine in a heated lustful gaze, he licked his lips hungrily while a light tint of pink covered my face. He quickly walked over to me, his lips upon mine in seconds. I eagerly opemed my mouth, his tongue darted into my mouth. Exploring every inch of my wet caverns, I let out a moan. We pulled away for much needed oxygen, a string of saliva connecting to both our lips. He picked me up bridal style and took me to our bedroom, he threw me on the bed then pounced on top of me. His mouth biting into my neck, I moaned loudly. Oh how I loved when Alois was rough, he pulled away from the forming love bite and licked it knowing that when he did that it drove me crazy! I moaned growing aroused rather quickly, Alois grinned and said "Oh Olly hard already? But I plan on teasing you more..." Alois grinned and got off me, he unlocked his trunk of toys. He pulled out a blindfold and quickly tied around my eyes, I then heard a loud clicking sound and tugged at my wrists. I was handcuffed to the bed posts, Alois loved handcuffs they were his favorite toys. In a few moments Alois made sure my feet were restrained too, Alois then climbed back on top of me. He was kissing my neck, licking and biting at the tender flesh. I was spilling out moans, very early into Alois's and mine's relationship he learned that my neck is very senseitive. I felt him pull off my black panties, he then removed my blindfold so he could see my deep brown eyes. He stuck three fingers into my mouth and said "Suck Oliver, suck my black little kitten." I began to suck on his fingers, covering them in my saliva. When Alois deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth, he then brought his saliva covered fingers down to my entrance. He slowly pushed one in causing me to tease up, he then shoved a second one in. I shuddered at the odd feeling, Alois was never patience was this part. He then began to scissoring them inside of me trying to find my sweet spot, after afew moments I let out a high pitched moan. Alois grinned knowing he had found it, he then added another finger inside. I moaned out "A-Alois enough w-with the teasing! I-I want you inside o-of me a-already!" Alois smirked and said "Of course kitten, I'll give you what you want." He pulled his fingers out, replacing them with something way bigger. He started pushing inside of me, inch by inch he was pushing into me. Let me tell ya that Alois ain't small, he's well equiped down there if ya know what I mean. After pushing all 9 inches inside of me, he wasted no time and began to thrust into me hard. I moaned loudly, tugging at my wrists which were now free from the handcuffs. I was digging my nails into his back, giving him love marks. I wrapped my freed legs around his waist pulling him into me deeper, he leaned down and began roughly kissing me. I felt a knot start to form in my stomach, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I moaned out "A-Alois I'm gonna!" Before I could finish that sentence I came all over my stomach and chest, getting some on Alois too. Alois moaned my name out loudly before cumming inside of me, He collasped onto of me. He panted and stroked my black hair, he slowly pulled out of me and rolled off me. Insantly pulling me into his chest, I loved resting my head on Alois's chest, his heart beat always made me fall asleep. Before we drifted off into a blissful sleep, Alois says to me "Oliver thanks for an amazing birthday, I love you so much Oliver I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears of happiness leaked from my eyes, I said "Oh Alois I love you so much! Your the most charming person ever." Alois grinned and said "Why thank you Olly, your the most adorable person ever." I blushed red, my face could make a strawberry jealous. Alois kissed my forehead and said "Good night Olly." I said "Good night Alois." We both drifted off into a blissful sleep, my head on Alois's chest and his arms wrapped around me.


End file.
